Gobber the Belch (Franchise) / Biography
Early Life Gobber is known as the great-great-great-grandson of Bork the Bold, author of the first Dragon Manual, as mentioned in Book of Dragons. At some point in his life, his father used barbaric methods like pretending to threaten his son's life in order to teach him to swim as he revealed in "Viking For Hire". In his youth, Gobber said in "Crushing It", that he also had a pet Yak named Pepe that his family ate for Snoggletog, as well as fell in love with a female Viking named Greta. As revealed in Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon, when he was a teenager on a summer vacation trip with his parents, he stopped inside an frozen cave for a bathroom break and was surprised to see a wall of ice with Vikings trapped inside. Gobber noticed that one of the Vikings was holding a treasure chest and decided to claim it for himself. It was here that a Boneknapper appeared and began to chase after him. The Boneknapper flew after Gobber until he escaped with the treasure box. Gobber then lived among the people of Chilblain, as told in "Snowmageddon". There, he befriended Chief Hagan Frostbeard's daughter Smulder. Smulder had romantic feelings for him, but Gobber did not reciprocate them. During Aurvandil's Fire, Gobber was also able to convince Astrid to refrain from taking on the Flightmare that froze her Uncle Finn, telling her that it would take more than her axe. In the course of Berk's long wars with the dragons and at some point in his life, Gobber lost his left hand and right leg in battle with a Monstrous Nightmare. He has managed to replace his missing hand with a variety of metal prostheses of his own design and creation. His hand can be interchanged with other items such as a hammer or axe if needed (similar to Alvin the Treacherous in the books). His leg is a simple wooden peg leg. He then went on a hunting party with Stoick to find the Monstrous Nightmare that took his hand. However, they were separated from their party during a maelstrom. They then went into a cave to wait it out. However, they found Snaptrappers. Despite the many heads of the Snaptrappers, Gobber and Stoick were able to knock it out. Gobber reveals in "Viking for Hire" that he was the one that made Hiccup's leather diapers when he was a baby. Gobber indicates in "The Terrible Twos" that he used to play the pan pipes in a band. He and Stoick as young lads had once went on a treasure hunt to find Hamish's treasure, but failed to figured out the clues as told in "Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man". Ending the war with Dragons Since he is no longer able to take an active part in the war, Gobber is left responsible for the village's smithy and armory, keeping the other Vikings well suited with weapons. Hiccup, the son of Chief Stoick, was tasked to assist Gobber in the armory ever since he was a small boy. Even though Gobber taught him a fair amount of skills which he would later put to good use, Hiccup's clumsiness eventually made him into the despair of Gobber, his father and the whole village. Seeing Hiccup's desire to become a true Viking, Gobber was the one who convinced Stoick to admit the boy to Dragon Training. After a typically clumsy start, Gobber was amazed when Hiccup became the new class's most proficient trainee, being able to incapacitate the beasts without the need for weapons. His skill grew so much, he even outclassed the fierce Astrid and earned the right to kill a dragon. When Stoick ordered the entire village to embark to the island where the Dragons' Nest was located, Gobber went along with them although with some signs of nerves when asking what the plan for the attack was. The Vikings inadvertently released the Red Death from the Nest's depths and it soon set fire to their ships. Trapped on the island and forced to fight, Stoick ordered his people to flee to the other side of the island while he distracted the dragon by baiting it. As his oldest friend, Gobber volunteered to do the same. Together, they bought enough time for the Vikings to retreat. Gobber shared equal amazement when Hiccup and the other Vikings arrived riding dragons and took down the Red Death. Later, when Hiccup had been wounded defeating the dragon, Gobber crafted a metal prosthetic to replace his lower left leg, cleverly adapting Hiccup's custom-made dragon-saddle with a matching left metal stirrup to accommodate the new foot. When Hiccup regained consciousness, Gobber welcomed him home by presenting him with a brand-new prosthetic tail fin for Toothless that would allow them to fly again. Confronting his Nemesis As told in Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon and after the events of How To Train Your Dragon, Gobber's house was set alight one night. With some help from the now peaceful dragons, the house was saved but Gobber was convinced that a dragon had caused the fire. Mentioning his old tale of the Boneknapper, he set out to try and take down the beast once and for all to prove to the rest of the village that it was real, with his pet sheep Phil in tow. Hiccup, fearing for Gobber's safety, decided to tag along, and convinced his friends to come too. Using a small long boat to reach a distant island, Gobber told stories of his previous encounters with the mythical dragon. When he was young, he stole a treasure box from frozen Vikings, and was attacked by the Boneknapper, narrowly escaping with his parents. When he was stranded alone on an island many years later, armed with only his broom arm attachment, the Boneknapper found him again, causing Gobber to flee, running across an ocean filled with Hammerhead Sharks. He escaped with the help of a Hammerhead Whale. Years later, when the Boneknapper found him alone with only his eggbeater arm attachment, he leapt over a volcano to escape, aided by a Hammerhead Yak. Knowing it would come after him again, Gobber set up many traps, which failed, and he was pursued by the dragon again. Backed against a cliff, Gobber asked Thor for help. So Thor sent down a lightning bolt to summon the Hammerhead Yak riding the Hammerhead Whale, allowing him to escape. The increasing oddity of his story soon makes clear why the village does not believe his claims of the Boneknapper being a real dragon. Now stranded themselves after their ship sinks, Gobber convinces the Viking youngsters to help him catch the Boneknapper, using Fishlegs as bait. Unbeknownst to them, the Boneknapper appears behind them and begins to attack. In the confusion, the Vikings are trapped beneath a gigantic rib-cage. Luckily, Hiccup notices what the Boneknapper wants. The treasure Gobber took from the frozen Viking was a small belt buckle made of a tiny bone fragment. As the Boneknapper is always attempting to find the perfect bones for its armor, Hiccup notices the belt buckle fits the outline of a missing fragment from it's neck plate. With some persuasion, Gobber agrees to give the bone back and the dragon becomes docile and friendly. The Boneknapper flies the group back home, joined by others of its species, as Gobber laughs that Stoick will have to believe his claims now. Snoggletog Season Unlike the other specials, Gobber's role is very small in this one. At the beginning, he helped some Vikings and their dragons to make a 'Snoggletog Tree'. During the meeting, after Stoick claims they can happily celebrate the Holiday without dragons, he agrees with Stoick, stating that Vikings are tough. The other Vikings laugh about this, because Gobber is wearing several holiday stockings, to which Gobber replies: '...Most of the time'. Reading from the Book of Dragons Gobber is present in the Great Hall, along with Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless and Fishlegs, in order to explain about the various Dragon species, and Bork the Bold. Gobber claims you won't survive a day of Dragon Training without the book, to which Hiccup answers that he can't scare them, seeing how they've already trained dragons. Gobber continues to explain about his great-great-grandfather, Bork the Bold or, as he was once known, Bork the Very, Very Unfortunate. He explains that Bork hated dragons, because they kept attacking and raiding him. At the end of the special, Gobber takes the viewer to the Arena, where a Deadly Nadder, Gronckle, Monstrous Nightmare and Hideous Zippleback were waiting. Dragons: Riders of Berk Following the end of the war with the Dragons, Gobber finds his duties as a weapon-smith superfluous with the current peace. With Hiccup's urging in Viking for Hire, Stoick has Gobber help him with his chiefly duties. However, Gobber proves lackluster at best. Gobber then decides to help out at Dragon Training, offering to use his weapons to "encourage" the Dragons. Hiccup asks him to make saddles for the other dragons instead, but Gobber goes over the top, adding cumbersome "extras". After Hiccup glumly declines Gobber's future assistance, Hookfang suddenly goes on a rampage. Gobber arrives to help, during which he realizes that Hookfang has a bad tooth, and removes it. Afterwards, Gobber realizes his new calling as a Dragon dentist. During the events of "Animal House", Gobber still stands as Stoick's trustworthy right-hand man. The series also highlights Gobber's practical wisdom and experience. He is the one to figure out why the animals have stopped producing. Gobber reveals that the Book of Dragons is wrong about the Scauldron's lack of venom in "Dragon Flower". Gobber also helped Stoick and the Dragon Riders in fighting the Alvin and his Outcasts in several episodes. Dragons: Defenders of Berk In "Live and Let Fly", Gobber assisted Hiccup in constructing his special shield. Later Gobber made adjustments to Stoick's saddle when he went on patrol with Thornado, despite the ban Stoick himself instituted. Gobber discovered that Meatlug could produce a new type of iron stronger than anything he's ever forged, in "The Iron Gronckle". He then urged Fishlegs to make Meatlug produce more for the sake of his business. In "Tunnel Vision", Gobber assisted Stoick in defending against newly-hatched Whispering Deaths left by the Outcasts. In "Fright of Passage" in he then assisted Stoick in preparing the village for the arrival every 10 years of a particularFlightmare that appeared on Berk during Aurvandil's Fire. Astrid also had a flashback of stopping her as a child from going after the Flightmare to avenger her Uncle. Gobber showed Hiccup and his riders how disarm the traps in "Zippleback Down". He then sent thme to clear the forest of all the left over dragon traps. Gobber took Stoick and the other Hooligans to Raven Point during the Speed Stinger attack in "Frozen". In "A Tale of Two Dragons" he helped Silent Sven cool his chest hairs following a Screaming Death drill. Gobber was then stricken with Eel Pox in "The Eel Effect". The Dragon Riders gathered the ingredients for a cure with some difficulty, but was unltimately able to cure Gobber and the other ill Hooligans. Gobber bought a pile of scrap metal from Trader Johann in "Smoke Gets in Your Eyes", which unknowingly housed hatchling Smothering Smokebreaths. The dragons were planted there by Dagur the Deranged. He then donated his hook to Hiccup in order use the Smothering Smokebreaths against the Dagur and his forces. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 1 Three years later, in "Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 2", Gobber tries to open the Original Dragon Eye device that Hiccup found on The Reaper, to no avail. He only ended up setting off traps within the device. Once Gothi recognized the "key" hole was actually the imprint of a Snow Wraith tooth, Gobber fills in as village healer while she and the riders make a trip to Glacier Island. In "Imperfect Harmony", Gobber, along with the rest of the Berk Council, then supported Hiccup's mission to explore the edges of the archipelago and search for Dagur. Gobber took the liberty of waxing the riders saddles with his earwax. Unfortunately, Fishlegs was allergic to his earwax, as seen in "Big Man on Berk". In "Crushing It", Gobber travelled to Dragon's Edge to ask Hiccup to talk to his father about his behavior. He assisted in helping the dragon riders in building a wall against a Rumblehorn's attacks. Though the wall held, Gobber was then hit with rock and was then spouting nonsense. As he walked around, he thought the Rumblehorn was his pet yak, Pepe, believing that his family had not eaten him. After Dragon's edge was saved from the tidal wave, Gobber returned to Berk along with Stoick and his new dragon, Skullcrusher. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 2 In Bad Moon Rising", Fishlegs gave Gobber the recently discovered formula for Gronckle Iron. While there, Tuffnut was bitten by an unknown creature, leading to Gobber recounting the legend of the Lycanwing. This story, combined with Snotlout's teasing, prompted Tuffnut to believe he was bitten by, and turning in to, a Lycanwing. Gobber later returned to the Edge, where he repaired Hiccup's metal leg. He also explained Barf and Belch's recent strange behavior was due to a life debt because of how Hiccup had saved them from an avalanche, in "The Zippleback Experience". Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 3 Gobber and Stoick were asked to watch over the Edge while Hiccup and his riders went to the Island of Friga for a much needed vacation, in "A Grim Retreat". During their time there, Gobber thought Skullcrusher had eaten Tuffnut's chicken and tried to replace with another. Instead, Stoick thought Gobber ate Tuffnut's chicken and also looked for a replacement chicken. However, the chicken turned up when Tuff returned. In Last Auction Heroes", Gobber went with Snotlout, posing as Sir "Ulgerthorpe"'s valet, to Viggo Grimborn's Dragon Auction on Dragon Hunter Island. There, he met the Hotburple, Grump and became enamored with him. When Gobber, Snotlout and the other riders were captured and caged, Gobber got Grump to attack the Hunters and eat through the bars. Gobber then fought with Ryker until he left. Gobber then took Grump as his dragon and returned to Berk. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 4 Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 5 Dawn of the Dragon Racers Gobber attempted help round up the sheep who were afraid of Silent Sven's new-found voice. War with Drago's Forces Later, five years in HTTYD 2, Gobber, Stoick and the rest of the villagers watch Astrid, Snotlout and the teens who are now five years older as they compete with each other in a dragon race. Gobber then launches the Black sheep, which Astrid used to win. After the races, it is seen that Gobber has became the dragon dentist and doctor of the tribe and owns a Hotburple named Grump. Gobber and Stoick then start arguing on whether or not Hiccup is ready to run Berk. Gobber then went with Stoick and the other riders after Hiccup and Astrid when they heard from them that Drago Bludvist was coming with a dragon army. Gobber and the others found Hiccup on Eret's ship. Gobber knocked out Eret and then had Grump hold him down. When Hiccup ran off, Gobber went with Stoick to track him down before he found Drago. Gobber and Stoick found Hiccup at Dragon Mountain. As they were making their exit, Gobber then came across Stoick's presumed dead wife, Valka. After having a meal together, Gobber, Stoick, Hiccup, Valka and the dragons then came under attack by Drago's army. During the battle, Gobber and Grump knocked several of Drago's archers. Gobber then gave Stoick his mace to fight Drago with. Gobber also followed Stoick as he rescued Valka from Drago's Bewilderbeast. He continued following Stoick and Valka until Stoick was killed by Drago, and used Toothless under the Bewilderbeast's control. After Drago, his army and Bewilderbeast left, Gobber gave him Hiccup a bow and arrow for Stoick's Viking funeral. Gobber gave an eulogy and took part in lighting his boat on fire. Gobber, following Hiccup, then rode a baby Scuttleclaw back to Berk. There Gobber and the other riders used the sheep launcher to distract the Bewilderbeast. After Hiccup and Toothless, now the Alpha dragon, defeated Drago and his Bewilderbeast, Gobber reunited with his dragon Grump. He even watches Hiccup and Astrid kiss, while covering a gawking boy's eyes. After Hiccup was named Chief, Gobber announced that the Chief has come home. During the next Dragon Race, Gobber, assisted by Valka, then removed armor from dragons that came from Drago's army. Gobber finally launched a black sheep for the dragon race which Astrid won, thanks to Hiccup. The Serpent's Heir Burning Midnight Gobber and the riders then lost there dragons for an unknown reason and were sealed in a cave. Gobber then told Hiccup, Valka, Eret and the other riders about his and Stoick's hunt for the Monstrous Nightmare that took his hand. Work at the School of Dragons Journeys and Quests in Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Biography Category:Gobber the Belch (Franchise)